1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a clamp for obstructing flow through a fluid conduit, and, in particular, relates to clamping assemblies for obstructing fluid flow through extension tubes of a catheter assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheters are flexible medical devices that facilitate the withdrawal and introduction of fluids from and to body cavities, ducts, and vessels. Catheters may have particular application in a hemodialysis procedure where blood is withdrawn from a blood vessel for treatment, and subsequently returned to the blood vessel for circulation. Known hemodialysis catheters include multiple lumens, such as dual lumen or triple-lumen catheters, which permit bi-directional fluid flow within the catheter whereby one lumen is dedicated for withdrawal of blood from a vessel and the other lumen is dedicated for returning treated blood to the vessel. During an exemplary hemodialysis procedure, a multiple lumen catheter is inserted into a body vessel and blood is withdrawn through an arterial lumen of the catheter. The removed blood is directed to a hemodialysis unit which dialyzes, or purifies, the blood to remove waste and toxins from the blood. The dialyzed blood is returned to the patient through a venous lumen of the catheter.
Catheter assemblies often have one or more extension tubes. In hemodialysis and other medical procedures, clinicians clamp the extension tubes to occlude flow at certain stages of a medical procedure. In addition, clamping of the extension tubes is usually required in between medical procedures. A low-profile clamp that rests comfortably against the patient's skin would provide an improved quality of life. A number of clamps have been developed over the years. Improvements to known clamps that can provide a more comfortable patient experience are desirable.